Bluebird
by PillboxhatAceofSpades
Summary: An experiment in writing Harry Potter from an angsty teen to an angsty teen beat poet (M for language and potential foulness)


The first two things I remember is seeing a beautiful raven haired women through the wooden bars of my crib and a flash of sickly green light. There is a lot to unpack there. Maybe its a figment of my imagination to ward me off against the my tendancy to pursue femme fatales or maybe its a literal memory of my parents death. Today, July 31st 1993 is my fourteenth birthday. It was a normal day I woke up in the smallest bedroom of number four privet drive. I'm just happy to have an actual room. Up until last year on my 13th birthday I was given my immense fucking whale of a cousin's second room because I had outgrew the cupboard under the stairs that I had lived in for all of my life. I looked at my clock and realized it was time to cook my relatives breakfast. I mutter a quick "fuck' into the pillow and picked up my glasses and went to my daily humiliation of two immense whales and a horsed faced women forcing me to cook and chore for them. My better nature tells me that

"you shouldn't hate them like you do." and my gut tells

"You should just hate them."

I typically go with my gut.

"Petunia! You see the tories lost the election in christchurch?" said my Uncle Vernon with his thick walrus like mustache.

"I did honey, what is this country coming too. If Tories keep losing god knows what will happen."

Well at least this time it wasnt a collection of racial slurs and classist undertones. I will remember the great Poll tax riot rant of 1990 for the rest of my days. I finished up the eggs and put them on the table. Now I play the waiting game and hope I get enough to sustain me through the day in the heat and sun.

"Alright honey Ive got to head to work"

Ok thank one down I can get his scraps. I walk over and silently take his plate back to the kitchen and the other two quickly leave. Today must be my lucky day I have enough to get a decent meal now and some for later. I quickly eat in silence and my aunt comes up as I scarf down the carrion of their meals.

"Harry come here."

"Alright aunt Petunia" I strolled over to the horsed faced wretch to see what she wanted from me.

"This letter came for you"

"Well I really don't know anyone outside of this household so this must be some form of mistake"

She pushes the letter towards me and in this medieval-esque script

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry."

"To Harry James Potter."

is written and it looks like its ebbing and flowing. I am a sober man and this was straight out of some sort of bizarre LSD fueled turn of events.

"What is this."

"Its a letter for the school for your kind."

"My kind?" I have always been dehumanized but at least I was treated like a member of the same species.

"Well Harry you're a-" She was interrupted by a few loud thumps at the door.

"Jesus christ these people." after that comment she comes and she opens the door and what can only be described as a vampire walks into the house with a cloak billowing in the complete absence of the wind. Fucking greasey vampire at that holy shit be did not just use VO5 he lost the tube of it in his shoulder length black hair.

"Hello I am Serverus Snape of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry-."

"Like Merlin and Morgana witches and wizards."

"-Yes like Merlin and Morgana witches and Wizards. You are a wizard. Both of your parents are wizards and if you choose to Spawn your children will likely be wizards. As you have no prior knowledge of the wizarding world I am here to introduce you to us.". Oddly enough I dont think hes shitting me.

"Alright just to clarify, there's witches and wizards they live amongst us and they have a school?"

"Yes."

"If they-

"We"

"-If we have a school we must have a government."

"Yes the ministry for magic"

"Ok can you prove this to me?"

"Yes just grab my hand"

"OK fine" As soon as our hands met I felt an invisible hook rip me from the ground I was standing on and deposit me down on new ground. I look up and I see this bustling street filled filled with people in clothing straight out of the victorian era but with more pointy hats.

"Snape what is this?"

"This is Diagon alley. It's where the wizarding world does its banking and gringotts and its commerce capital."

"This is really breathtaking Snape-

"Professor Snape"

"Professor Snape but you could've warned me you were going to drop us in a crowd."

"That's not my problem and it would ruin the shock for you. Someone from Hogwarts will come and retrieve you when it is time to get your school supplies and take you back here"

"Why can't we take care of business and do school shopping now?"

"Do you think you're going to get special privileges you dunderhead, I have other new students to visit?

"No" with that he grabbed my hand and I felt that unpleasant sensation again as we landed.

Thump,thump. I busted my ass back on the floor. As I look up from the floor I see the professor smirking at me.

"Someone will be here to collect you for your school shopping on the 15th of August and here take this book it should help with getting introduced to our world. Goodbye Potter." and with that Snape disappeared.

I took the book back to my room to look over it. I felt tired and looked at my clock and it read 10:25. I discovered I was a Wizard and it's not even noon.

Might as well take a walk to fully wrap my head around what just happened to me.

"Harry get downstairs right now!" the shrill women screamed

"Coming." I replied as I walked down. I got to the bottom and I see her holding the letter in her hands and examining it so thoroughly Sherlock Holmes would tell her to take 10 to 15 percent off.

"So you finally got your letter?"

"You knew this was coming? I wish you had warned me when Professor Snake strolled in here."

"Well I thought I'd have more time until he showed up."

"Fair enough aunt."

"You know these people are who took my sister from me. Their world is where you belong."

"Oh." every other word was lost in my throat. If I were a man, I would have laid into her 13 years of anguish and neglect,to her own flesh and blood all into one scream. Instead I was just a confused and lost boy that did not belong in the only world he knew. I did the sensible thing, I grabbed my letter then walked to the door without another word and left for my walk.


End file.
